Vengeance
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: AU Slash short fic-let about Vengeance PPV (Kidman/Rey). What's going on in Kidman's head if he turns on his lover Rey? R


A/N: I wrote this watching this weeks (July 24, 2003) Smackdown while I was thinking about a spoiler for Vengeance... About Kidman possibly turning on Rey during the match. So currently, this fic is AU. I, honestly, hope it doesn't happen, because they should be a tag team in the WWE...and then after they lose it, they can split up and have awesome match's against each other. I own no characters, Vince does. Story written in Billy Kidman's POV. Please, please, PLEASE review! And get a cookie! Rock on!   
  
  
  
------   
  
  
  
Is it wrong for me to be so devious? I mean, I can't be called -evil- because I'm having all these damn doubts running through my head about what I did.   
  
  
  
I hurt him. I probably broke him. Not just physically, because those wounds will heal in time, but, more importantly, mentally as well. I realize all this, so am I still evil? I'm I still wrong? Well, I know I'm wrong...but, when I thought all this out, I thought it would have been much easier for my conscience.  
  
  
  
I remember being a youngster in Pennsylvania and watching RAW when Shawn Michael's turned on Marty Jannetty... by throwing him through a very real and painful-looking glass window.   
  
  
  
I may not have thrown Rey through a window, but it was just as painful. I wonder if his glass heart cracked in a million pieces like the window did when Marty was thrown into it?   
  
  
  
Our tag match was going in our favor. I had no doubts that it would be. Those two Kurt Angle lovers against my Rey? Yeah right, like they had a chance! I had just dropped Charlie Haas between the second rope, and he was setting up for his 619.   
  
  
  
As he was in mid-run he didn't notice me grab the steel chair that Benjamin had left in the ring. And, as he swung around the second rope, he didn't see me push Haas out of the way, until his head connected with my steel chair.   
  
  
  
I watched his body crumbled to the ground, because of my handiwork.   
  
  
  
And as I pushed Haas on top of him, for the win, I watched as his brown-doe eyes filled with tears, as everything came to him.   
  
  
  
I've been around him long enough to know when comprehension comes to him.   
  
  
  
I wanted to scream to him that, yes Rey! Your boyfriend, or now your ex, finally couldn't take it anymore. Billy Kidman is out of Rey Mysterio Jrs. shadow!   
  
  
  
I kinda feel like Eddie does. Or at least what he claimed on Smackdown this past Thursday. I've know him almost as long as I've know Rey, and I know he's always lied to get into people's minds... Anyway, he claimed that he was in Benoit's shadow. I, personally, always thought he was more in his own family's shadows, but whatever.   
  
  
  
Watching him claimed that, reminded me of so much in my life. In the life of "Rey & Billy," it was always Rey and Billy. Almost as if I didn't exist, as if I was a part of him. I am a part of him, I know this, but I am also my own person, damnit!   
  
  
  
It drove me crazy! I guess now, thinking back on it, I could have told him. Maybe he could have helped. Or maybe, more likely, he would've just scoffed and he would go back to talking.   
  
  
  
While I was wasting away at home, waiting for my damn leg to heal (because of a match I was with him in) I'd watch him and feel my anger fester as he'd skip around the ring and play it up for the crowd.   
  
  
  
How I wished that was me, but all I could think about was how much I hated him for being out there, when I couldn't be.   
  
  
  
And even when he hurt himself, he healed even quicker then I did!   
  
  
  
It's not fair! And I had to show him! So, that's why I did it. Not just because he's holding that Cruiserweight belt around his gloriously beautiful coca-colored waist. That's nice, but I've been a Cruiserweight Champ before. And besides, Smackdown got the US belt back, so I've got that in my sights.   
  
  
  
No, this is about revenge. Vengeance if you will. What a fitting name for a Pay-Per-View. I've been plotting this since I've come back.   
  
  
  
All those times I picked Rey up with a smile? Lies! I really wanted to pick him up and throw him to the ground like the rag-doll he is. But, I didn't. I waited. I bid my time. Will I miss the sweet smell of his body when he's sweaty and looking at me, his eyes bright and shining and begging for more? Yes, I will. Yes, I do. But, I'll just have to get used to that. Get used to the fact that every time I smell his cologne, my body responds.   
  
  
  
I was able to survive without when I first came to the WWF without him, and I'll be able to survive now in the WWE.   
  
  
  
Because, now, finally... Vengeance is mine. 


End file.
